No need to say goodbye
by Tris y Annabeth
Summary: UA: Ella volvería, ¿verdad? Mientras los sonidos del aeropuerto lo abrumaban y la veía por última vez, lo único que podía hacer era llorar/Fluffy (aunque no lo parezca)/¡Dedicado a Annabeth Prior, feliz cumpleaños!


_¡La inspiración vino a mí justo a tiempo! Este es un pequeño song-fic que le regalo a mi compañera Annabeth Prior por su cumpleaños... siempre me anda pidiendo fics fluffy y esto salió... a pesar de que el principio pueda ser un poco dramático_

_En fin, espero que les guste. Espero que te guste Annabeth_

_Percy Jackson no me pertenece y esta canción (que NO es de Taylor Swift, lo digo por si acaso) tampoco_

**oOoOoOo**

Suspiró profundamente mientras veía el panorama a su alrededor: el desordenado y ajetreado aeropuerto Kennedy, Nueva York. Annabeth agarró lentamente su maleta mientras se apartaba un mechón rubio de su cara

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope_

Sus ojos grises analizaban todo a su alrededor: la gente, los aviones, los vuelos. Hasta que se encontró con dos pares de ojos verdes y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar. Todo había empezado como un simple sentimiento... pero ya no era eso

_Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

Cambió su vista mientras observaba el hermoso amanecer a través de las gigantescas ventanas del aeropuerto. Él se había convertido en su mundo, un mundo tranquilo y hermoso, y ahora se apartaba de todo aquello. ¿Por qué?

_And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry_

Pero ese mundo suyo había crecido hasta algo que ellos mismos no podían ni querían detener: se necesitaban el uno al otro. Y esta vez se tenían que separar. Trató de evitar la mirada de todos sus amigos, pero sobre todo la de Percy. No quería que fuera demasiado doloroso

_I'll come back  
When you call me_

_Volveré_. Eso era lo único que le podía decir en este momento, ¿verdad? Tanto él como ella sabían que ésta era una gran oportunidad que no podía rechazar. _Cambrigde._ Ella volvería, lo sabía y esperaba que Percy también lo supiera. Pero no en el futuro más pronto

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never  
Been this way before_

Trató de memorizar su rostro: su cabello rubio, sus ojos grises, su sonrisa… nunca la olvidaría. Que la vida fuera cambiante no significaba que el cambiaría alguna vez sus sentimientos por ella. Porque era un amor demasiado loco y apasionado para que la vida pudiera destruirlo

_All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are  
As you head off to the war_

Observó los rostros a su alrededor: Piper, Jason, Thalia, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico y Reyna. Thalia la abrazó y por primera vez Percy vio que lloraba a mares; la muchacha le sacudió el cabello como si aún tuviera siete años y sonrió melancólicamente. Piper también la abrazó y se quedó pegada a la rubia, llorando. Leo trataba de hacer bromas, sin éxito, sobre la Universidad de Cambrigde, ya que a él también se estaban asomando las lágrimas por los ojos. Reyna trató de mantener la compostura, pero no pudo y abrazó a Annabeth, con Piper incluida. Jason y Nico consolaban a Hazel, mientras que Frank no podía más que llorar, también. Pero Percy no lloraba ¿por qué? El dolor era tan fuerte que no salían las lágrimas

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light_

Annabeth los miró y no pudo evitar que también se le saliera unas pocas lágrimas. Trató de decir que pararan de llorar, que parecían unas fuentes en el gran aeropuerto Kennedy y, sorprendentemente, funcionó en parte, porque sus amigos le dieron una sonrisa. Miró a Percy y trató de sonreírle, pero lo único que salió fue una mueca de labios

_You'll come back  
When it's over_

_Ella volvería_. Lo sabía. Cuando todo acabara. Pero pasaría demasiado tiempo antes de eso, ¿y si se enamoraba de otro?, ¿y si lo olvidaba?, y ¿y si él la olvidaba? Eso era imposible. Se le acercó, Piper y Reyna dejaban de abrazarla mientras Annabeth por fin le dirigía la mirada. Sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back  
When it's over_

Se abrazaron. Sin nada más que decir. Percy disfrutaba de su cabello su textura, mientras Annabeth se le acercaba más y podía disfrutar del olor que siempre caracterizaba a Percy: el mar

-Si quieres... puedo dejar Cambridge- le dijo la rubia, ya con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Percy rompió a llorar

-No hagas eso- le dijo, sintiendo el dolor y la pérdida, pero no quería que ella perdiera, por él, una beca en una de las mejores universidades del mundo- es una oportunidad demasiado grande- ella parecía no poder más

-Te amo, Sesos de Alga- le dijo llorando de nuevo. Nadie sería como él. Y sin previo aviso, lo besó. Su último beso. Ella sintió su sabor salado y seco que tanto amaba y el sintió los dulces y delicados labios que deseaba. Primero era algo dulce, pero luego se convirtió en un beso apasionado en toda regla. Sabían que estaban en un público, pero no les importaba. Era el _último_. Hubieran deseado quedarse allí, por siempre, en los brazos del otro. Pero no podían

-_Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 0415, destino Londres, de British Airways, ir a la plataforma de embarque número 58-_ ¡Maldito aviso! ¡Maldito vuelo! ¡Maldita universidad!, pensó Percy, llorando también. Annabeth le limpió las lágrimas

-Yo también te amo, chica lista- le susurró Percy, siendo incapaz de hablar en voz alta- no me olvides- le pidió, pero Annabeth negó con la cabeza

-Nunca sería capaz de eso- le dijo, con una sonrisa esperanzadora- apenas he facturado la maleta y ya tengo que ir a la plataforma- lo miró, transmitiéndole todo su amor y esperanza- volveré Percy, algún día- miró a sus amigos, transmitiéndoles el mismo mensaje

-¿Cuándo será ese día?- le preguntó Percy, tomándole la mano, mientras ella agarraba su maleta, del equipaje de mano

-Oh Percy...- no pudo evitar llorar otra vez

-_Por favor, pasajeros del vuelo 0415, destino Londres, de British Airways, ir a la plataforma de embarque número 58_- les recordó inintencionadamente la voz maquinaria del aeropuerto

-Volveré- dijo, dirigiéndose a todos- trataré de mantener el contacto con ustedes ¡se los prometo!- les dijo, pero sabía que no sería suficiente, sobre todo para Percy. Sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas, igual que el de todos

-¡Annabeth!- dijo, mientras ella se alejaba, entre la multitud- te amo- susurró ya para sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban como las Cataratas del Niágara.

_No need to say goodbye_

Sintió como el avión tomaba el conocido impulse del despegue, Annabeth miró por la minúscula ventana del avión como su amada ciudad, sus amados amigos, _su amado Percy_, desaparecían, reemplazados por las grandes nubes de las alturas. Miró por última vez los gigantescos edificios de Nueva York, que cada vez se veían más pequeños, por la altura. Cerró la ventana y sacó una foto en la que estaban ella y sus amigos en un campamento al que iban todos los veranos, cuando todavía estaban en el Bachillerato. Y sin quererlo, rompió a llorar, mientras a ella y Percy los separarían miles de kilómetros.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

(_¿Pensaron que este sería el final? ¡No soy tan mala! Sigan leyendo, jejejejeje)_

_Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and now one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

Emocionada, sintió cómo el avión aterrizaba. Pisaba suelo americano después de tantos años. Regresaba al comienzo de todo. Observó, como la última vez, la foto de ella y sus amigos en el campamento, pero ahora sumaba la foto que se tomó con sus nuevos amigos, en Londres, frente al Big Ben. Pero, en este momento por fin regresaba a la ciudad que quería tanto y, aún más importante, a la persona que quería tanto. Sus sentimientos por él nunca habían cambiado y ahora estaban más fuertes que nunca. Lo único que quería era estrecharse entre sus brazos, sentir su olor a mar y su esencia salada. Mientras desembarcaba, miró emocionada el aeropuerto Kennedy. Tenía años que no lo veía.

Agarró su equipaje de mano y fue a recoger su maleta. Al salir, luego de mostrar su pasaporte y cambiar de moneda (aunque algún conservaba una que otra libra esterlina) llamó inmediatamente un taxi, lo vería, de nuevo

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes_

Percy se sentó en un banco perteneciente a un pequeño, pero hermoso parque en Nueva York. La universidad lo tenía hasta el tope y extrañaba de todo corazón a Annabeth. Seguramente ella ya lo había olvidado. A veces sus recuerdos se hacían tan fuertes que creía verla allí, sonriendo, regañándolo, y el sonreía melancólicamente. Dejó el banco y se sentó en la agradable hierba del parque, alejado de todos los ajetreos y tráfico de la ciudad. De pronto, creyó verla. A ella, sonriéndole, con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Se repitió a sí mismo que sólo era una alucinación, pero no lo era. Él se paró, con la alegría chispeando en sus ojos, sonrió y corrió hacia ella. Lo que sintieron fue totalmente indescriptible. Lloraron, pero esta vez de alegría.

-Te dije que volvería- le susurró Annabeth, abrazándolo. Percy rió- tuve que recorrer toda Nueva York por ti

-Pero tardaste demasiado tiempo para mí, chica lista- y la atrajo más hacia él, como asegurándose de que no se fuera otra vez

_You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say good bye_

Se besaron, después de tantos años sintieron la esencia del otro. Su otra parte. Inmediatamente profundizaron el beso y se abrazaron aún más, con amor, esperanza, alegría y cariño. A la rubia se le cayó la foto que tenía de sus nuevos amigos con ella, en Londres. Percy arqueó una ceja

-¿Debería preocuparme por él?- señaló un chico muy apuesto de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Annabeth rió y negó con la cabeza

-No, qué va, pequeño celoso- soltó una risita de nuevo y Percy se sonrojó. La rubia lo miró de nuevo- ahora... ¿quieres que...?- preguntó, pero inmediatamente el muchacho la estrechó de nuevo en sus brazos

-Te amo, Annabeth Chase- le dijo, besándola de nuevo- _You'll come back, when they call you_- cantó Percy. La muchacha sonrió

-_No need to say goodbye_- terminó ella, soltando una risita- Te amo, Percy, y eso será por toda la eternidad, no importa que sea Londres o Nueva York, te amaré por siempre- le dijo, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, Percy la abrazó

-Para siempre es muy poco tiempo- le dijo Percy, sonriendo-¿qué te parece si...?

-Por toda la eternidad- y se besaron de nuevo, felices de estar de nuevo juntos y esta vez, no hacía falta despedirse

**oOoOoOo**

_Bueeeeno, ya ven, esto fue lo que me salió. Si les soy sincera, cuando Annabeth estaba abordando el avión, pensé en hacer que hubiera un accidente y que muriera, pero es el que cumpleaños de Annabeth (Prior), así que, wharever :3 quería poner una cita al final, pero... no me acordé_

_Sé que no sirvo para el fluffy, pero dejen su review, por favor ;)_

_¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, Annabeth!_

_PD: El cap de Sabiduría y Mar lo tengo casi listo, así que estén preparados_

_Me despido, esperando que les haya gustado_

_-Tris Chase_


End file.
